My Little Bride
by Hanarin No Himeko
Summary: Perjodohan secara tiba-tiba membuat mereka terikat dalam benang merah yang sudah ditakdirkan
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Bride**

**Pairing : SasuxSaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, etc**

**Rate : T+**

**Summary : perjodohan yang secara tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya terikat pada benang merah yang sudah ditakdirkan**

.

Enjoy

.

Tampak gadis bersurai _pink _sedang tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri jalanan pagi yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan tas jinjing dan _bento_nya, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sampailah gadis _pink_ tersebut di depan gedung dengan gapura yang bertuliskan "_Konoha Senior High School_" atau yang sering disingkat KSHS. Dengan langkah santai, ia memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil bersenandung kecil. Sekolah tersebut tampak belum ramai dan bising, hanya ada beberapa murid dan penjaga sekolah. Sekarang, ia tengah menyusuri lorong sekolah yang akan membawanya ke kelas tercintanya, yaitu XII-1 IPA. Ia menggeser perlahan pintu yang menjadi tempat masuk kelasnya tersebut, segera ia masuk dan mendekati bangkunya lalu menaruh segala barang yang ia bawa di bangkunya.

-Ya, dia Sakura Haruno. Gadis bersurai _pink, _bermata_ emerald _dan berjidat lebar namun cantik dan menawan tersebut merupakan murid di KSHS. Ia lahir pada tanggal 28 Maret dan sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Sifatnya periang, galak, namun polos. Ia anak dari pasangan Hiazhi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno, sang pemilik Haruno corp. Sakura sangat mudah menangis dan sedikit _lola (loading lambat)_-

"Hey, _Forehead_," sapa seseorang di belakang Sakura. Mendengar suara orang tersebut, Sakura sudah bisa menebak ini siapa.

"Ino-_Pig_," Sakura berbalik sambil tersenyum kearah sahabat terbaiknya tersebut.

Ino berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di samping bangku Sakura, meletakkan beberapa barang yang ia bawa.

"_Forehead_, aku pinjam PR-mu ya? Semalam aku ketiduran, jadi aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Ucap Ino sambil memberikan _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada Sakura.

"Hu'um," Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil PR Matematikanya dan menyerahkannya ke Ino.

"_Arigatou_ ne," Ino melonjak senang lalu dengan jurus _Copas no Jutsu_, ia menyalin jawaban Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ngh," Desah laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang berbaring di ranjang berukuran _King size_ yang ada di kamar hotel luas tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya dan tubuh seseorang lain. Ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya setelah _'bermain'_ tadi malam. Lalu, ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wanita yang sedari tadi masih berbaring tenang di ranjang hotel tersebut, perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menatap nakal laki-laki _raven_ tersebut.

-Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang mencuat kebelakang tersebut merupakan anak dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha serta adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Ia lahir pada tanggal 23 Juli, dan sekarang berumur 24 tahun. Dia tampan, memiliki mata _onyx_ seperti batu _obsidian_, namun berandalan. Ia salah satu pemimpin Uchiha corp. Ia memiliki sifat yang dingin-

"Ah..Oh..Ngh~" Desah sang wanita tersebut ketika kembali merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan seksual di tubuh _sexy_-nya.

Sasuke menyeringai _sexy_, lalu ia mencium bibir wanita tersebut, menghisap, melumat dengan ganas. Namun kegiatannya terinterupsi ketika terdengar bunyi _handphone_ milik Sasuke. Ia segera memencet tombol hijau berbentuk gagang telepon tersebut ketika melihat nama penelpon.

"Tou-_san_ _calling"_

"Moshi-moshi," Sapanya datar, sepertinya ia tidak senang kegiatannya terganggu.

"_**Sasuke, cepatlah pulang, ada yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan."**_

"Hn," dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat ranjang tersebut, lalu mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai hotel yang dingin kemudian memakainya.

"Kau disuruh pulang?" Tanya wanita sexy tersebut sambil ikut memakai pakaiannya.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu, Matsuri." Ucap Sasuke datar, lalu berjalan keluar setelah memakai pakaiannya.

Namun sebelum keluar, Sasuke dan Matsuri melakukan ciuman ganas.

.

.

.

"Baiklah minna-_san_, pelajaran sampai di sini, selamat siang." _Sensei_ bermasker tersebut keluar dari ruangan kelas XII-1 IPA dengan membawa tas jinjingnya dan buku bersampul _orange_.

Tampak para siswa dari kelas tersebut berhambur keluar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sedangkan Sakura tetap di kelas karena mendapatkan tugas piket bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Setelah selesai menyapu, mengelap kaca+papan tulis, dan mengepel, mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas menuju rumah masing-masing.

"_Jaa_ ne, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_." Hinata melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kecil menuju mobil hitam yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"_Jaa_, Hinata-_chan_." Balas Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka, perjalanan mereka diwarnai dengan obrolan obrolan ringan ala anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Ne Sakura, hati-hati, _jaa_." Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu berbelok kearah kiri.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu berbelok kearah kanan, dan sampailah ia di rumahnya. Sakura memasuki rumahnya, membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan mulai melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya.

"_Tadaima_," Ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya di rak yang terletak di pojok kanan ruangannya.

Sakura melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa _maid_nya. Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ Sakura pergi ke luar kota untuk urasan bisnis. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia meletakkan alat-alat yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa pasang pakaiannya kemudian memakainya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Tou-_san_?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Besok Tou-_san_ akan datang ke acara perusahaan, jadi kau harus ikut dengan Tou-_san_."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Tou-_san_nya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru muda, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," seru seseorang ketika memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

"_Okaeri_, Kaa-_san_, Tou-_san_." Pekik Sakura ketika menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Sakura-_chan_, besok Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ akan pergi ke acara perusahaan, jadi kau harus ikut." Ucap Kaa-san Sakura sambil memeluk anaknya sayang.

"Tentu, Kaa-_san_." Ucap Sakura senang. Ayah dan ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura..

.

.

.

Sakura dengan balutan _dress _berwarna putih dipadukan dengan _high heels pink_ dan beberapa aksesoris tengah berjalan bersama orang tuanya menuju gedung besar tempat diadakannya acara penting tersebut.

"Ah, _Ohayou_, Mebuki, Hiazhi." Sapa seseorang ketika Sakura dan orang tuanya telah masuk ke dalam gedung tinggi tersebut.

"_Ohayou_ mo, Mikoto." Balas ibu Sakura, sedangkan ayah Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Astaga, Sakura-_chan_, kau cantik sekali." Pekik Mikoto heboh ketika melihat Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung. Mikoto mengajak keluarga Haruno bergabung dengan keluarga Uchiha yang sedang duduk santai di kursi dengan meja bundar beralaskan taplak berwarna putih. Keluarga Haruno beserta Mikoto-_yang menempel dengan Sakura_- berjalan menuju keluarga Uchiha.

"Hey, Fugaku." Sapa ayah Sakura, dan akhirnya kepala keluarga Haruno dan kepala keluarga Uchiha bercengkrama ria tentang bisnis. Sedangkan ibu keluarga Uchiha dan ibu keluarga Haruno bercengkrama tengtang rumah tangga.

Sakura hanya duduk manis sambil mendengarkan percakapan orang tuanya.

"Ah, aku lupa," Pekik Mikoto. Seketika semuanya-_Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno_-menoleh kearahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenalkan ini Sasuke dan ini Itachi." Sambung Mikoto seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kearah Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi membalas dengan senyuman lembut sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dingin. Seketika Sakura menunduk.

"Bagaimana jika kita jodohkan Sakura-chan dengan Sasu-kun?" celetuk Mikoto yang sukses membuat semuanya menatap kearahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap malas,dan Sakura yang seketika mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku setuju sekali," Ucap ibu Sakura semangat, sedangka kedua kepala keluarga yang tadi asyik bercengkrama itu dan Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kemudia menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"A-a-aku juga." Ucap Sakura terpaksa karena tidak tega melihat Mikoto yang memandangnya penuh harap.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak perjodohannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu, Sakura lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dengan melamun. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa harus ia yang menjadi tunangan si laki-laki pantat ayam yang bernama Sasuke itu?

Sakura menghela napas, lalu ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sebentar lagi ia dan kerluarganya akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohannya tersebut.

Mulai sekarang, ia bertekad untuk menerima segala keadaan yang ada. Termasuk dengan perjodohan tiba-tibanya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura yang telah rapi dengan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna biru yang dipadukan dengan _high heels_ bewarna putih melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil berwarna _silver_ yang terparkir di halaman depan rumahnya. Rambut _pink_ sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai, sehingga menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Mobil bewarna _silver_ yang dikemudikan oleh Hiazhi Haruno tersebut melesat menuju kediaman Uchiha yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya semula. Sakura hanya menatap pemandangan di luar kaca jendela mobil dengan tatapan sayu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia loncat dari mobil ini dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya ke tempat dimana tak seorang pun dapat menemukannya.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan keluarganya telah menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Para _maid_ keluarga Uchiha telah menunggu mereka di depan. Salah satu _maid_ mengantarkan mereka ke ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha.

Terlihat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah duduk sambil membaca Koran, sedangkan sang istri tengah membawa nampan berisi gelas dengan cairan bewarna _orange_. Lalu, kedua anaknya masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya. Sasuke, bermain dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Itachi menulis beberapa hal di kertas panjang berwarna putih polos.

Sang istri sebut saja Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menghampiri keluarga Haruno.

"_Konnichiwa_, minna-_san_." Sapa Mikoto riang.

Lalu Mikoto mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Sakura sedikit merasa risih karena sedari tadi Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Fugaku dan Hiazhi sibuk berbincang tentang bisnis. Mikoto dan Mebuki tengah tersenyum memandang interaksi antara anak mereka yang mereka anggap sebagai sinyal cinta.

"Aa..bagaimana jika Sasu-kun dan Saku-chan berjalan-jalan di taman?" dengan senyumnya Mikoto berkata seperti itu, dan berhasil membuat Sakura nyaris pingsan di tempat.

"Hn," Sasuke beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura tengah berdoa dalam hatinya agar Sasuke tidak usah keluar kamarnya lagi. Namun, semuanya hanyalah harapan, nyatanya Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Ayo," Ucap Sasuke datar, Mikoto dan Mebuki tersenyum sumringah.

Sakura beranjak dari sofa dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia mengucapkan salam pada yang lainnya sebelum menyusul Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil hitam kesayangannya.

Sakura mengetuk pelan jendela mobil Sasuke, "boleh aku masuk?" Sasuke sedikit menurunkan jendela mobilnya, "hn,"

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Perjalanan di dominasi dengan keadaan hening.

"Hn, sudah sampai," Ucap Sasuke datar, ia keluar diikuti dengan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan santai sedangkan Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di taman.

_**Deg..Deg..Deg**_

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa gugup berada di dekat Sasuke, laki-laki yang 8 tahun lebih tua darinya. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala, sedari tadi tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Mata Sakura melebar. _What? Jadi selama ini dia belum tau namaku? Gosh! _Setidaknya begitulah perkataan _inner_ Sakura.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Jawab Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum polos.

_**Deg..Deg..Deg**_

Kini giliran Sasuke yang merasa gugup ketika melihat senyum polos Sakura yang dianggap manis oleh Sasuke.

"Ekhem," dehem Sasuke pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sakura tetap memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun'_?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_, kau boleh memanggilku 'Sakura'," Selanjutnya Sakura berbicara panjang lebar, sedangkan Sasuke tidak melewatkan satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucap Mikoto riang, sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain membungkuk.

"Sampai jumpa, _Arigatou_ ne." sahut Mebuki sambil membungkuk diikuti dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Ne Saku-_chan_, sering-seringlah datang kemari." Ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Akhirnya keluarga Haruno memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menuju kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Ah..Saa..Su..Keeh..kun~ouhh~" Desahan wanita tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar hotel tersebut.

Sasuke menjilat leher wanita tersebut, menambah keras suara desahan wanita yang biasa dipanggil Matsuri tersebut. Matsuri menggeliat pelan di bawah tubuh Sasuke ketika dirasakannya lidah Sasuke menjilati dadanya.

.

.

.

"Uh..le..bih..ah..ce..pat~" Sasuke menyeringai lalu mempercepat gerakan miliknya yang hampir masuk sepenuhnya ke liang kewanitaan milik Matsuri.

"Ahhh~" desah kenikmatan keduanya pun terdengar. Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Matsuri. Sedangkan Matsuri segera memejamkan matanya karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Setelah sekitar 5 menit, Sasuke mencabut miliknya dari Matsuri dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Matsuri.

.

.

.

"_TEME~~_" teriak seseorang berambut pirang jabrik sambil membuka pintu ruangan tempat kerja Sasuke.

"Ck. Berisik _Dobe_," Sahut Sasuke kesal, bagaimana tidak? Datang-datang langsung berteriak, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya memeluknya.

Laki-laki tersebut menyengir lebar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di samping kanan ruangan.

"Kau tidak berubah _Teme_, apa kau tidak rindu dengan temanmu yang manis ini?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cih, bermimpi saja kau."

"Kau menyebalkan _Teme_, seharusnya kau itu membalas pelukanku, lalu kau mentraktirku _ramen_, aku ini kan baru datang dari _Inggris_, jadi kau har-" bersyukurlah kau Sasuke, jika tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganmu, mungkin kau akan mendengarkan omongan laki-laki pirang itu sampai besok.

"Masuk," Ucap Sasuke.

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan pakaian sekolah seperti _sailor moon_, seketika laki-laki pirang menoleh dan menatap gadis itu.

Gadis _pink_, yaitu Sakura, masuk dengan tas sekolah yang ditenteng dan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kain berwarna _dark blue_. Ia menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke dan meletakkan kotak tersebut disana.

"Ini _bento_ dari Mikoto baa-_san_, tadi aku disuruh mengantarkannya ke sini," Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Wah, _Teme_, siapa dia?" celetuk suara cempreng milik si laki-laki pirang.

"Hn, dia Sakura, tunanganku," Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Laki-laki pirang tersebut mengampiri Sakura lalu menjabat tangannya, "aku Naruto Namikaze, sahabat karib _Teme_,"

Sakura memandang laki-laki pirang yaitu Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Seakan mengerti, Naruto menyengir lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"_Teme_ itu Sasuke," Ucapnya lalu memperlebar cengirannya.

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_, kau seharusnya tidak mau dengan _Teme_, dia itu menyebalkan, dingin, dan cuek," Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit melirik Sasuke yang men-_deathglare_-nya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu_, Teme_? Aku berbicara sesuai kenyataan,"

"Diamlah, _Dobe_," sahut Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran antara kedua sahabat karib tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang merengut kesal. Perlahan Sakura melangkah menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut. Mendudukkan dirinya yang lelah karena beberapa kegiatannya yang memang menguras tenaga. Selama 5 menit pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabat tersebut tidak berhenti juga, Sakura memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Hey_, Teme_, mana Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak ada di tempatnya semula.

Sasuke mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya, dan _Bingo!_ Ternyata Sakura berada di sofa, ia tertidur dengan pulas. Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, sedikit berjongkok, Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Seketika pandangan matanya menjadi lembut.

"Aa.._Teme_, sepertinya aku harus pergi," Sasuke tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya tetap pada Sakura. naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan pelan. Lalu, menutup pintu masuk perlahan.

Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang telah hilang, tetap membelai pipi Sakura. Sakura menggeliat pelan, namun tangan Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari pipi Sakura. Seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah polos Sakura, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Jarak wajah mereka sekitar 5 cm.

_**CUP**_

Bibir Sasuke tepat bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura. Sasuke melumat lembut bibir Sakura.

"Ngh," Desah Sakura pelan dalam tidurnya.

_Reflex_ Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari posisinya semula. Kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Panggil Sakura pelan, sembari mengucek matanya lembut.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke berusaha datar.

"_Gomen_, aku tertidur," ucap Sakura dengan cengiran imutnya, Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dokumen-dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"_Daijobu_,"

Sakura bangkit dari sofa dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya, Sasuke memandang Sakura lalu kembali bersuara.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke namun matanya tetap memandang kearah dokumen-dokumennya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat sambil memandang Sasuke antusias. Sebuah senyuman tipis namun samar terbentuk di paras tampan Sasuke ketika ia menatap Sakura.

"Hn, aku antarkan,"

TBC

_**Rise Star : tenang aja, Sasuke gak bakalan nyulik Sakura kok, suer ._. #tabok. Arigatou sudah mau review :D ntar review lagi yak? #siapalu**_

_**Cherrysakusaku : Matsuri ituhh… hmm.. Matsuri ituh gitu Sasuke pokoknya, yah gitunya pokoknya XD #apaansih. Ini udah di-update chapter 2, jadi baca lagi yak, arigatou sudah mau review. Ntar review lagi ya XD**_

_**Hanazono Yuri : ini udah di-update. Baca n review lagi ya :D arigatou :***_

_**SugarlessGum99 : hehe, ini asli dari otak aku :D, sebelumnya aku gak tau kalo ada film korea yang judulnya begitu XD taunya cumin dreamhigh, naughty kiss, dll #curhat. Arigatou atas sarannya :D baca n review lagi yak :***_

_**Shintaiffah : Arigatou :* ini udah di-update, baca n review lagi yak XD**_

_**Dee-chan : Sasu masih perjaka kok, dia itu pake 'pengaman' gitu lhoo #nianakpikirannyajauhamat. Biar keren gituh Sasuke umurnya 24 XD. Baca n review lagi yak :***_

_**Sasusaku kira : Salam kenal juga. Arigatou XD, nggak kok. Lebih kejam lagi nee-chan, sekalian gigit mukanya Sasuke biar gak ganteng lagi+potong tuh rambut ayam, biar gak keren lagi #tertawalaknat. Baca n review lagi yak :***_

_**Me : Ini udah update kok. Baca n review lagi yak XD**_

_**Mako-chan : karena Sakura telah terkena jampe-jampe tatapannya mami Mikoto XD. Baca n review lagi yak XD**_

**Hehe, chapter 2 udah di-update nih :) arigatou buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review.**

**Gomen, cerita-nya gak jelas XD**

**Saran, kritik, flame? Diterima kok :D**

**Boleh minta review-nya lagi? Arigatou :***

_**Regards,**_

_**Hanarin No Himeko**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hn, aku antarkan,"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sasuke keluar ruangan diikuti dengan Sakura.

_**Drrt…Drrt…**_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar bunyi ponselnya, seketika Sakura juga ikut berhenti. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di saku kiri celana _jeans_-nya.

**1 new message**

Sasuke segera membuka pesan tersebut. Terpampanglah nama kaa-_san_nya sebagai pengirim.

**From : Kaa-**_**san**_

**Subject : -**

**Jika kau bersama Saku-**_**chan**_**, ajaklah ia ke rumah.**

Sasuke meng-_close_ isi pesan tersebut tanpa membalasnya. Kembali ia meletakkan ponselnya di saku celananya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Hn, kaa-_san_ mengatakan agar aku mengajakmu ke rumahku," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya begitu pula Sakura. Sambil berjalan, Sakura tampak menimang-nimang jawaban yang tepat.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," suara _baritone_ datar menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Sang empu yang tak lain Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti dengan sang gadis _pink_ yaitu Sakura.

"_Okaeri_," sambut suara lembut milik kaa-_san_ Sasuke. Kaa-_san_ Sasuke sebut saja Mikoto segera berlari menghampiri anak dan calon menantunya tersebut.

"Saku-_chan_, ayo kita makan malam bersama," Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

.

.

.

"Saku-_chan_, tolong panggilkan Sasu-_kun_ untuk makan malam, ne?" Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Dikarenakan Sakura sudah sering mampir ke rumah keluarga Uchiha maupun kamar Sasuke_-tentunya ketika Sasuke tidak ada-_jadi Sakura sudah hapal seluk beluk rumah keluarga Uchiha.

_**TOK..TOK..TOK**_

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba, tidak ada jawaban juga. Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk membukanya.

_Siinngg….._

Keadaan kamar Sasuke gelap dan sunyi, perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sambil meraba-raba untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Panggilnya pelan, namun tak ada jawaban.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil meraba-raba, namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke. Kini Sakura terbaring di ranjang _king size_ Sasuke beserta kedua tangan yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

_BLUSH_

Pipi Sakura sukses memerah, namun tak akan terlihat berhubung keadaan kamar Sasuke gelap.

"Aa..Sasuke-_kun_, ma-ma-kan malam sudah siap," ucap Sakura sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hn," Sakura bergerak gelisah karena sedari tadi Sasuke tidak juga melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sakura.

_**SREEK**_

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya semula, sedangkan Sakura menghela napas lega kemudian ikut berdiri. Lampu kamar sudah dihidupkan oleh Sasuke, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku menyusul," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura lembut.

_BLUSH_

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke, walaupun tipis namun Sakura dapat melihatnya.

_BLUSH_

Pipi Sakura tambah memerah melihat senyum tipis Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menahan tawanya. Tidak elit sekali'kan jika Sasuke tertawa hanya karena ini? Bisa-bisa gengsi akutnya itu runtuh.

"Ba-ba-iklah, aku duluan," Sakura berjalan mendekati keluar namun ketika di ambang pintu, ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan sedikit membungkuk, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"_Ittadakimasu_," seru ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Yang satu berucap lembut, yang satu berucap semangat, dan yang satunya berucap datar.

Sakura melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan kejadian yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Saku-_chan_, biar Sasu-_kun_ yang mengantarmu," Mikoto berucap sambil memasang wajah cemas.

"Tidak usah, baa-_san_, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," ucap Sakura disertai cengiran imutnya.

"Ayo cepat," interupsi suara _baritone_ yang menghentikan acara _bujuk-membujuk_ antara kaa-_san_nya dan calon istri kecilnya.

"Ta-tapi-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya menuju mobil hitam kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menatap Sasuke. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobilnya.

"_Jaa_, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sekolah pun sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang berdiam di sekolah, ada yang menunggu jemputan, mengerjakan tugas piket dan sebagainya.

Kini Sakura berada di _café_ dekat sekolahnya bersama Ino. Bersantai dari kepenatan tugas sekolah. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan

"Jus _strawberry_ satu dan _vanilla late_ satu," ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," sahut si pelayan sebelum berlalu menuju tempatnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, mereka menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Ino bermain dengan ponselnya, berhubung ia baru mempunyai gebetan bernama Sai. Sakura lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela _café_.

_**DEG**_

Mata Sakura sedikit membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sebuah mobil hitam dengan kecepatan sedang yang berisikan dua orang, yang menurut Sakura adalah Sasuke dan seorang wanita berambut coklat. Entah mengapa hati Sakura sedikit sakit ketika melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ino.

"Ah, Ino, aku harus pergi, ini," ucap Sakura terburu-buru sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersama Matsuri tengah menikmati hidangan di sebuah restoran ternama di Jepang.

"Hn, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Matsuri tersedak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, dengan cepat ia menyambar air putih di dekatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Matsuri dengan tatapan sayu.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan, lalu bersuara.

"Aku dijodohkan," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas, berisi-?-

Kini giliran Matsuri yang menghela napas.

"Kau bisa menjalin _affair_ denganku," Ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Sasuke.

"Malas," sahut Sasuke datar. Matsuri merengut kesal. Ia meminum minumannya dengan sembarang.

"Huh, baiklah, kau akan menyesal," ucap Matsuri tegas lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih,"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan lesu menuju ruang tamunya. Semenjak kejadian tadi, ia sedikit malas untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Dan sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik Sakura melewati ekor matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memandangnya sekilas lalu meloncat senang. Seketika sedih di hatinya hilang. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu," Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke berada di taman, Sakura sedang melahap es krim rasa _strawberry_nya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya. Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Sakura yang masih asyik melahap es krimnya. Sasuke menemukan noda kecil di samping bibir Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengcengkeram tangan Sakura yang memegang es krim. Sakura memandangnya bingung ketika Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menjilat noda tersebut, sementara Sakura membulatkan matanya. Berusaha memproses kejadian tersebut di otaknya.

_**Loading 15%**_

_**Loading 35%**_

_**Loading 65%**_

_**Loading 95%**_

_**Loading 100%**_

_BLUSH_

"KYAA! A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura kaget setengah mati mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Es krim yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini hanya kenangan, karena telah terjatuh.

"Membersihkan noda di wajahmu," jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura mendelik mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut pantat ayam aneh milik Sasuke tersebut. Namun, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat Sasuke lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

"Menyebalkan," dengus Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

TBC

_**Karin-Coshi : arigatou sudah review. sebenarnya Hana juga bingung, kalo rated M, incestnya cuman sedikit. Kalo rated T, tetep aja ada incestnya ._. Kita bunuh Sasu-teme bersama-sama XD #tertawamesum #plak. Review lagi yak XD**_

_** : hehe, iya. Ih, arigatou XD. Oke, secepatnya :D. arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak XD**_

_**Cherrysakusasu : hehe, calling aja Sasu-teme XD Sasuke curi-curi kesempatan ._. Arigatou XD review lagi yak :))**_

_**Rise Star : tau aja XD mungkin Gaara atau Sasori yg jadi saingannya ^^ arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :))**_

_**Hanazono Yuri : gak janji deh . terngantung mood dan ide :D baiklah, mungkin Gaara atau Sasori. Arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :))**_

_**Karin Shawol : Sasu-teme gituhh XD hihi, arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak (:**_

_**TFF UchiHaruno : Arigatou XD siip (y). someday bakalan melakukan 'itu' dengan Saku-dat kok #tertawamesumbersama. Salam kenal juga ^^ review lagi yak :D**_

**Makin kesini makin aneh ya? Maafkan saya minna-san ^^**

**Otak saya buntu ._.**

**Makasi buat yang udah mau baca sama review :D**

**Buat yang kurang suka bisa bilang langsung sama saya kok, ntar biar saya perbaiki yang kurang pas **

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih.**

_**Regards,**_

_**Hanarin No Himeko**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang berhasil membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Sakura semakin kesal dengan tingkah _sok-cool_ milik Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari kursi panjang taman yang tadi dudukki. Sakura berjalan pelan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sambil menjernihkan pikirannya dari kejadian barusan.

Sedangkan, Sasuke? Hanya mengekori Sakura, tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan angin-angin yang berhembus.

"Hn_. Gomen_," Sasuke berkata pelan namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya. Sakura menoleh ragu pada Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus _emerald_-nya. Sakura terpana akan tajamnya tatapan _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Aa..untuk?" sahut Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju rerumputan yang melambai pelan di seberang sana, "Hal barusan," jawab Sasuke-masih- _pelan_.

Sakura menangguk lalu tersenyum sumringah. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Meresapi setiap kejadian. Manis. Hanya satu kata yang dapat Sasuke definisikan pada senyum Sakura tadi. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang meneriaki namanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo ke sini!" teriak Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Berdehem sebentar, akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"_Ne_, lihat, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya. Tangannya menunjuk pada suatu objek binatang bewarna putih polos. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Ia menghampiri objek tersebut, lalu menggendongnya.

"Kyaaa! _Kawaii_!" serunya sambil mengambil alih binatang tersebut dari gendongan Sasuke. Perlahan mata Sasuke melembut melihat Sakura yang bersorak senang seperti itu, sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah tampan Sasuke. Bukan senyuman secara paksa. Bukan seringaian, melainkan senyum tulus seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap bingung kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak," sahut Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pohon rindang tempat binatang putih itu ditemukan. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon tersebut. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang kokoh pohon tersebut.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menyandar di batang pohon tersebut. Ia sedikit melirik-lirik Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Sakura kemudian-

_**CUP**_

-mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut.

Diluar dugaan Sakura, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura jahil. Pipi Sakura sukses memerah hebat. Sakura menunduk dalam, membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut _pink_-nya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura, kemudian mengangkatnya. Sehingga _emerald_ Sakura sukses bertemu _onyx_ Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya lembut.

Keduanya merasakan degup jantung mereka masing-masing yang kian bertambah kencang. Suatu perasaan menyenangkan hadir di hati mereka, membuat keduanya merasa tergelitik akan perasaan tersebut.

Saking terbawa suasana, mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya-

_**CUP**_

-bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Bukan ciuman yang hadir karena nafsu. Bukan ciuman panas. Bukan juga ciuman kasar, melainkan sebuah ciuman lembut dan tulus dari keduanya. Mereka semakin mempersempit jarak, saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Cih, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, Haruno," Matsuri menggeram tertahan ketika menyaksikan adegan romansa khas sinetron yang biasa ia tonton.

"Sasuke akan menjadi milikku," lanjutnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kedua pasangan tersebut, yang masih asyik berciuman.

"Selamanya." Tambahnya dengan seringaian licik.

.

.

.

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Terlihat rona tipis di wajah Sasuke, sedangkan wajah Sakura_-kembali-_merona hebat. Keduanya saling menghindari kontak mata masing-masing. Masih merutuki kebodohan masing-masing yang terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Aa..sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan lalu bangkit dari posisinya semula. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat mobil Sasuke diparkirkan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Lihat!" teriakan nyaring Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melihat kearah objek yang ditunjuk Sakura. Sebuah _foto box_.

"Ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke. Sasuke pasrah akan perlakuan Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke dalam, tentunya setelah Sasuke dipaksa oleh Sakura. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang sudah disediakan di dalamnya. Sakura men-_setting_ beberapa hal sebelum mereka mengambil _foto_. Ketika sudah selesai, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk berpose. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang setelah seharian pergi berkencan. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi tertawa kecil melihat hasil _foto_ mereka.

_Foto 1 : tampak Sakura tengah tersenyum manis kearah camera, sedangkan Sasuke menatap kesal kearah camera._

_Foto 2 : Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum paksa dan menyebabkan wajahnya menjadi sedikit err… aneh._

_Foto 3 : Sakura menyengir lebar dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya._

_Foto 4 : Sakura tersenyum lebih manis dari foto pertama dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum dengan senyum tulus._

Seketika pipi Sakura merona menatap senyum tulus Sasuke di foto tersebut. Sasuke yang menyadari pipi Sakura yang merona tiba-tiba, membuka suaranya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku… ti-tidak kenapa kok," sahut Sakura sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Hn,"

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, lalu memberikan 2 _foto_ tadi padanya.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung, lalu ia mengambil _foto_ tersebut dengan ragu.

"Sisanya aku yang membawa," ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sakura bergegas keluar mobil Sasuke, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

_**CUP **_

_BLUSH_

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sebentar. Lalu melepas genggamannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Hn, sampai jumpa," ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

_BLUSH_

"I-i-ya."

.

.

.

"Cih, lihat saja nanti! Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Haruno!" umpatnya kesal sembari meneguk kembali gelas yang berisi alkohol tersebut.

Matsuri tampak kacau sekarang. Pakaiannya berantakan, rambutnya kusut, matanya memerah, ditambah keadaannya yang mabuk. Akibat tersulut emosi dan api cemburu.

"Hey, ingin _bermain_?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahu Matsuri. Matsuri menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berambut putih panjang yang diikat dan menggunakan kacamata.

"Hm? Boleh juga…hik," sahut Matsuri lalu berjalan beriringan dengan sang lelaki menuju kamar yang terletak di dalam _club _malam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Saku-_dat_. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi senyam-senyum terus," selidik Ino ketika melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti senyum sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Tidak apa, Ino," ucap Sakura lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke _café_ sebentar?" ajak Ino pada Sakura yang masih _focus_ pada tugasnya.

"Hm, ayo!"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino kini tengah menikmati makanan mereka di _café_ langganan mereka. Sembari mengobrol ringan. Seorang wanita tengah berjalan mendekati mereka, sambil menyeringai licik.

"Ah..kau Haruno Sakura?"tanya si wanita sambil tersenyum palsu kearah Sakura. Ino hanya memandangnya curiga.

"Ya, _gomen_, anda siapa?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku akan memberitahunya nanti," Sakura melirik Ino, Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum pada Ino kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Matsuri-_san_ katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tunangan Sasuke'kan? Aku temannya," ucap Matsuri sembari tersenyum palsu-lagi.

"Aa..i-iya," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gagal sama sekali.

"Hm, tidak usah malu begitu," ucap Matsuri sembari tertawa kecil.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan kecil tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sempat heran, mengapa wanita ini senang sekali membicarakan Sasuke? Apakah ia menyukai Sasuke? Entahlah. Sakura tidak ingin berpikiran negatif.

**TBC**

_** : Kyaa! Arigatou #peluk #dilempar. Hehe, iya. Arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :D**_

_**Cherrysakusasu : hehe, iya :D Sasu-teme gituh XD arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :***_

_**Anzu qyuji : hehe, arigatou. Haahh… Hana gak bisa bikin fict yang terlalu mendeskripsikan segalanya, jadi gomen ya :D. arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :D**_

_**Karin Shawol : hehe, iya XD. Arigatou sudah review, untuk chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :***_

_**Localychrysant : iya :D, arigatou sarannya. Arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :D**_

_**Nyimi-chan : hehe, arigatou :D nanti chap depan SasuSaku bakalan Hana banyakin deh. Err.. sebenarnya Hana gak suka bikin yang panjang-panjang, maksimal 1000 lebih :D yah, mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal Hana panjangin. Arigatou sudah mau review, chap depan review lagi yak :***_

_** : hehe, arigatou. Arigatou sudah mau review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :D**_

_**Mako-chan : Sas, ada yang ngelirik tuh #senggolSasu-teme. Arigatou sudah mau review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :***_

_**Dee-chan : sip XD memang Sasu-teme OOC disini #dichidori. Arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :D**_

_**Guest : udah dipindahin dari waktu itu kok senpai :D gomen kalo sempet ngelanggar ya senpai :D arigatou atas sarannya senpai **___

_**GuestTiffanyyuki : arigatou, sip XD arigatou sudah review, cah selanjutnya review lagi yak :***_

_**SasuSaku kira : arigatou XD liat di chapter depan ya :D secepatnya bakalan update. Arigatou sudah review, chap selanjutnya review lagi yak :D**_

**Yosh! Arigatou atas semua reviewnya Minna-san :)**

**Huaaa… chapter yang ini aneh ya? Kurang panjang? Gomen ne, minna-san #nangisdipojokan**

**Sebenernya, chap 5 udah Hana ketik, cuman baru seperempat doang. Jadi, sabar menunggu ya minna-san :D**

**Buat yang nungguin fict Love isn't Disabled, Hana gak janji bisa update cepet. Soalnya otak Hana lagi buntu tentang idenya. So, buat yang udah nungguin, sabar aja yah :***

**Akhir kata Hana ucapkan, see you next chapter!**

**Regards,**

**Hanarin No Himeko**


	5. Chapter 5

Matsuri melirik jam tangan _oval_ yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, dan ia harus bergegas pulang.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_, aku harus pergi sekarang_, Jaa_," Matsuri bangkit lalu melambaikan tangan pelan kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yang tampak tidak terlalu ramai. _Emerald_nya sedari tadi memandang bosan kearah objek yang ia tatap. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju taman yang berada di seberang jalan.

Sakura melihat bangku panjang dan segera menghampirinya lalu duduk manis disana. Ia menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya dan memandang objek yang enak dipandang. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya, akibatnya ia memekik kecil dan seketika menoleh ke sang empu. Sakura menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Untung bukan _hipnotister_.

"_Ne,_ Gaara-_kun,_ kau mengagetkanku saja," ucap Sakura lalu mengelus dadanya pelan.

Gaara, lelaki berambut merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di dahinya tersebut tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menikmati objek yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang ia tatap. Sakura menoleh, lalu terkikik geli.

"Kau serius sekali, Gaara-_kun_," Sakura kemudian tertawa, Gaara menoleh, lalu mendengus kesal namun tatapan matanya melembut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura," sahut Gaara. Seketika Sakura berhenti tertawa, lalu merengut kesal.

"Kau ketus sekali," Gaara hanya menghela napas bosan. Kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. Sepertinya Gaara tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung dijawab oleh Sakura.

"Berhentilah bersikap _childish_, Sakura," Gaara kembali memperhatikan objek yang tadi, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, kalau aku sudah berhenti bersikap _childish_, kau akan memberiku hadiah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gaara kembali menghela napas.

"Hm," gumam Gaara. Sakura tersenyum sumringah lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Gaara dengan semangat.

"Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Sakura berulang-ulang karena Gaara belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gaara menoleh pasrah kearah Sakura, lalu menatapnya _intens_.

"Berhentilah menarik lengan bajuku, Sakura," ujar Gaara malas. Namun Sakura semakin menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

Gaara menggeram tertahan, ditariknya lengan Sakura dan-

_**CUP**_

-sebuah bibir menempel di pipi Sakura dan pipi tersebut memerah.

"Itu hadiahnya," Gaara mengucapkannya dengan tampang _innocent_, membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Dan mereka tidak tau jika sedari tadi seorang laki-laki menatap mereka dengan kilatan kebencian di matanya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," Sakura memasuki melepas alas kaki yang ia gunakan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Terlihat bahwa rumah Sakura sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tercintanya untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tercintanya tersebut. Sakura membuka pintu kamar pelan, lalu menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju lem-_eh? Tunggu sebentar_… tampak seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan _pantat ayam style_ tengah menatap Sakura tajam, sontak Sakura memandangnya kaget.

"KYAA!" Sakura berteriak histeris memandang lelaki tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar _onyx_-nya. Kemudian menarik tangan Sakura menuju ranjang queen size milik Sakura. Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura, kemudian menindihnya. _Onyx_nya kembali menatap tajam _emerald_ Sakura.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan dengan si merah itu?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, Sakura menjawabnya.

"Ohhh, aku dan Gaara-_kun_ ha-"

"Jangan sebut namanya,"

"Huh, aku dan dia hanya mengobrol saja," Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut, lalu tersenyum manis. Seketika emosi yang membara di hati Sasuke sirna. Sasuke balas menatapnya lembut, kemudian mencium bibir Sakura.

"Mmpph," Sakura berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman sepihak Sasuke. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Hn, cepat mandi, aku tunggu di bawah," Sasuke berjalan keluar Sakura dengan santai. Sakura menggeram kesal, kemudian mengambil bantal, dan bersiap melemparnya kearah Sasuke namun-

_BLAM_

-pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Sakura sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti menggerutu kesal, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya sesekali meliriknya lalu menghela napas.

"Berhenti menggerutu, Sakura," Sakura berhenti menggerutu, kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menggerutu lagi. Sasuke kembali menghela napas, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Sakura lembut.

"Akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu jika kau berhenti menggerutu," Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, kemudian mengangguk senang.

"Aku ingin kau menggendongku sampai taman terdekat," Sasuke menghela napas_-lagi_, beginilah konsekuensinya jika menjanjikan sesuatu dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Cepat sedikit, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan santai menuju taman. Posisi Sakura kini berada di gendongan Sasuke-_di punggungnya_. Sakura bersenandung kecil, sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan senang hati.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika udara dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya dan merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sedikit bergetar. Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan menuju taman, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman. Sasuke menghampiri kursi yang ada di sana, kemudian mendudukkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke berdehem gugup.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau err.. menyukaiku?"

_**DEG**_

Seakan tersambar petir, Sasuke merasakan pipinya kini memerah. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bingung. Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari _emerald_ Sakura. Sasuke gugup. Benar-benar gugup.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tuntut Sakurra yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. Sasuke menarik napas kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya terkekeh geli.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura," tambah Sasuke. Sakura memandangnya kaget. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, beberapa saat kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_," seru Sakura kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, saat sampai di kelasnya, ia segera meletakkan segala barang bawaannya di bangkunya. Ketika ia berbalik, ia sudah menemukan sebuah wajah datar yang menatapnya.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura sukses menubruk meja dibelakangnya, dengan pelan ia mengusap bokongnya yang merasakan sakit dan kemudian menatap orang tersebut dengan kesal.

"Gaara-_kun_!" Sakura bangkit kemudian menghampirinya.

Gaara hanya memandangnya _innocent_, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan,"

"Hn, memang," Sakura semakin kesal dan kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara.

.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, ia kini menuju kantor Sasuke untuk memberikannya _bento_. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu, kelasnya telah dibubarkan dan ia dengan cepat menuju kantor Sasuke.

Kini Sakura telah berada di kantor Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung elit tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa mau mu?" Sasuke tampak kesal melihat wanita yang kini berdiri di depan meja ruangannya. Si wanita hanya menatapnya nakal.

"Kau tidak ingin _bermain_, Sasuke?" si wanita mendekati Sasuke, kemudian duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat si wanita sebut saja Matsuri melumat bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang sepertinya terbawa nafsu tersebut membalas ciuman Matsuri, kemudian meraba dadanya. Matsuri segera melonggarkan dasi Sasuke, kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya dan mengusap lembut dadanya.

"Ungh..Ah~" Matsuri mendesah ketika Sasuke melumat dada kanannya. Sasuke kemudian beralih pada bibir Matsuri. Mereka saling melumat dan bertukar saliva. Tangan Sasuke kemudian mengelus paha Matsuri, naik, semakin naik, dan-

_KRIETT…_

-seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya.

_**DEG**_

Belum sempat Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, satu tetes air mata telah lolos dari mata sang pembuka pintu-_Sakura_-dan kotak _bento_ yang dibawa Sakura jatuh dari tangannya, dengan segera Sakura lari meninggalkan keduanya.

Matsuri menyeringai kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke bergegas mengejar Sakura namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Biarkan saja, Sasuke. Ayo kita lanjutkan," Matsuri mengatakannya dengan nada _sexy_ yang malah membuat Sasuke muak. Sasuke hendak mengejar Sakura, namun tangannya kembali ditahan.

"LEPAS!" bentak Sasuke yang kesabarannya telah di ambang batas, cengkraman tangan Matsuri terlepas, Matsuri kaget. Dengan segera Sasuke memanfaatkan keadaan untuk berlari mengejar Sakura, tak peduli dengan keadaan kemejanya yang 2 kacingnya terlepas.

.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks.." Sakura menangis sesunggukan di kursi taman. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya disana.

_PUK.._

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih mendarat di atas kepala Sakura. Sakura mengambilnya lalu mencari keberadaan sang pemilik dan ditemukannya Gaara yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hiks..hiks..Ga-Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan Gaara dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya. Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. Dapat terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia ikut merasakan kesedihan Sakura-_walaupun ia tidak tau permasalahannya_-

Sasuke yang melihatnya dari balik pohon hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ingin sekali ia menonjok lelaki merah yang berani mendekati Sakura tersebut. Namun kesalahan bukan terletak pada Gaara, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Sasuke sadar akan hal tersebut.

**TBC**

**KYAA! **_**Gomen ne**_**, jika cerita di **_**chapter**_** ini kurang panjang, abal, dan kurang **_**hot**_** konfliknya ._. Hana gak suka konflik sebenarnya, pinginnya mulus aja, biar gak ribet, hehe #ditanem**

**Gaara disini OOC, ya? **_**Gomen ne**_** ._.V**

**Mungkin, Hana akan segera menamatkan fict ini sebelum Ulangan semester tiba. Jadi, fict ini akan segera tamat, tapi Hana gak janji-janji banget :D #dipasung**

_**Gomen,**_** Hana gak bisa bales **_**review**_** minna-**_**san, gomen gomen gomen**_** #sujud**

_**Review**_** dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, minna-**_**san**_** :)**

_**See you next chapter**_**!**

_**Regards,**_

_**Hanarin No Himeko**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Daripada makan hati, lebih baik pergi. Dan Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan brutal. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah?" Gaara memberikan sekaleng minuman kearah Sakura, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pemberian Gaara kemudian meneguknya. Setelah selesai meminum minumannya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya," Sakura kemudian bangkit dari kursi taman dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Detik berikutnya Gaara menyusul Sakura yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya, kemudian menahan Sakura.

"Ceritakanlah," Gaara berujar datar, namun tatapan matanya pada Sakura melembut. Sakura tertegun sejenak, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa, _gomen_," ucap Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara tersenyum lembut. Tangannya kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Baiklah," seketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Hanya senyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan. Kemudian mereka melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan, perjalan didominasi dengan keadaan hening. Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya, Gaara yang sesekali melirik Sakura.

"Kau mau ke bioskop?" Gaara berucap, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura menoleh lalu mengangguk perlahan.

.

.

.

"Argghh!" Sasuke menggebrak meja _club_ malam, sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang lumayan keras disana. Ia kemudian menuangkan _alcohol_ ke gelasnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sudah mabuk total. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan memilih menjalankannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Pikirannya kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Dan semua itu hanya satu penyebabnya. Sakura, ya, Sakura Haruno.

Dengan keadaan yang mabuk dan banyak pikiran, Sasuke tidak _focus_ menyetir. Sehingga laju mobilnya menjadi oleng, dan tepat, sebuah _truk_ melintas dari arah berlawanan. Mata Sasuke yang berkunang-kunang tidak dapat melihat jelas _truk_ tersebut, Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya, ketika mendengar suara _klakson_, Sasuke segera membanting _stir_. Mobil Sasuke berbelok ke kanan dan menabrak pohon yang cukup besar. Mobilnya rusak total. Sasuke yang kesadarannya belum hilang total, sedikit meringis kemudian menegakkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen ne, Sakura."_

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah terkulai lemas dengan kesadarannya yang telah hilang.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara, sedari tadi senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Agaknya ia sudah melupakan masalahnya, walau hanya sementara. Gaara melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu terkekeh geli.

"Kau aneh sekali," Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Gaara kemudian mencubit pipi Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Lepaskan, Gaara-_kun_," Gaara tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura. Gaara melepaskan pipi Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, begitu pula Sakura.

"Dasar, _childish_," ejek Gaara.

"Hey, ak-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sakura segera mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, dan mengambil benda ponsel putihnya.

**1 new message**

Sakura segera meng-_open_ isi pesan tersebut, sejenak ia melirik Gaara, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

_DEG_

**From : kaa-san**

**Subject : Tokyo Hospital**

**Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, cepatlah datang ke Tokyo Hospital. Kamar 304.**

Tangan beserta hati Sakura bergetar setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut. Wajah cerianya kini pucat pasi, Gaara yang melihatnya seketika menghampirinya dan mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Hey," Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya asal ke dalam tasnya. Dengan segera ia berlari mencari taksi yang lewat. Meninggalkan Gaara yang meneriaki namanya.

.

.

.

"Kaa-_san_!" Sakura berlari menuju ibunya yang telah menunggu di depan ruangan. Sakura kemudian memeluk ibunya, air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya sedari tadi. Terlihat ibu Sasuke yang menangis sesunggukan, Itachi dan ayah Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi cemas, sedangkan ayah Sakura yang gelisah. Sakura kemudian duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Ia takut, benar-benar takut kehilangan Sasuke.

_KRIET.._

Pintu ruangan terbuka, sesosok dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan seketika semuanya menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya ayah Sasuke. Sang dokter tersenyum, lalu memasukkan _stetoskop_nya ke dalam kantong jas dokternya.

" Ia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, namun tidak terlalu serius, mungkin besok atau lusa ia sadar."

Semuanya menghela napas lega, kemudian ibu Sasuke mengatakan terima kasih kepada sang dokter, sang dokter mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

Sakura merenung di kamarnya. Sejak diberitahukan tentang kecelakaan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi murung. Namun, Sakura tak lantas melupakan kesalahan Sasuke waktu itu, hanya saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku di meja belajarnya, kemudian membacanya.

.

.

.

"Ngh," Sasuke mendesah pelan, perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang _onyx_nya yang meredup. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dari keadaannya saja, Sasuke sudah tau kalau ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing, badannya terasa lemas, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia segera mengambil air yang berada di dekat meja.

_PRANG_

Dengan sialnya, Sasuke malah mendorong gelas tersebut, Itachi-_sebagai penunggu_-pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan cepat ia mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"_Otouto_, untunglah~" dengan gajenya, Itachi mengelus rambut Sasuke. Dan Sasuke men-_deathglare_-nya. Hilang sudah keinginan Sasuke untuk minum.

"Ck," Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

"Hah~ kau kejam sekali," Itachi dengan tampang pura-pura sedihnya mendekati sofa tempatnya tertidur tadi, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sasuke menoleh kemudian berdehem.

"Apakah Sakura sempat ke sini?" Itachi mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, sehingga Itachi tak menyadarinya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Kemudian Itachi dan Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuh mereka dan tertidur.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_," sapa seseorang, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponselnya kemudian menoleh, dan mendapati Sakura yang memandangnya datar.

"_Ohayou mo_, Sakura," jawab Sasuke lembut disertai senyum tipis, Sakura hanya memandangnya sekilas, kemudian meletakkan beberapa makanan untuk Sasuke di meja dekat ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku pergi," ucap Sakura datar, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke.

_BRUK.._

Sakura menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara jatuh yang lumayan keras. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke-lah yang terjatuh. Namun, ia tidak berusaha membantunya. Tetap terdiam di posisinya semula.

"_Gomen_, Sakura!" Tangan kanan Sasuke digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, sedikit miris melihatnya. Air mata sudah siap keluar dari _emerald_nya. Sakura menunduk, kemudian menggeleng. Dengan cepat Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Sasuke terjatuh tanpa membantunya.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menjenguk Sasuke. Dan itu menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi banyak pikiran dan kondisinya sering menurun, jadi kepulangan Sasuke selalu diundur. Setiap harinya di rumah sakit, Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbaring di ranjang, menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dan setelah 1 minggu di rumah sakit, akhirnya Sasuke dipulangkan, dengan catatan ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran, karena tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Sasuke hanya dijemput oleh Itachi dan ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya berada di perusahaan. Sasuke menghela napas kecewa, tak ada gadis pink yang ikut menjemputnya, rasa sesak menjalari dada Sasuke. Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia mendekati keluarganya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak ingin memulai ataupun menjawab percakapan yang tercipta antara ibunya dan kakaknya tersebut. Ia lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya. Sang ibu memandangnya bingung, kemudian mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasu-_kun_?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Itachi sedikit melirik melewati spion mobilnya.

"Boleh aku menginap di rumah keluarga Haruno?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati, awalnya ibu Sasuke terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu,"

.

.

.

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

Kini Sasuke ditemani oleh kakak dan ibunya berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah keluarga Haruno. Sasuke membawa koper bewarna hitam pekat, sepertinya keinginannya tidak main-main. Pintu rumah keluarga Haruno terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya, yaitu ibu Sakura yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Ibu Sakura mempersilahkan mereka masuk, lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Ibu Sakura melenggang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minuman.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa ini?" tanya ibu Sakura sambil meletakkan minumannya di meja, kemudian duduk di samping ibu Sasuke.

"Begini, Sasuke ingin menginap di sini selama beberapa hari untuk mempererat hubungannya dan Sakura, bolehkah?" ujar ibu Sasuke lembut, sedangkan ibu Sakura mengangguk semangat dan Itachi memainkan _gadget_ terbarunya.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" Sakura memasuki rumahnya, sebelumnya ia meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya di rak sepatu.

"_Okaeri_," sahut suara datar yang Sakura kenal, Sakura mencari-cari sosok yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sasuke berdiri di tangga baris ke 5 rumahnya.

"Ka-ka-kau?! Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura lalu memeluknya erat.

Sakura tidak menolak, melainkan masih mencerna segala kejadian ini. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura.

_BLUSH_

Rona merah antara kesal dan malu bercampur di pipi Sakura. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke lumayan keras, berhubung keadaan Sasuke yang belum begitu stabil, ia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sakura yang sudah berada di tangga segera berlari mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

Setelah Sasuke berdiri, Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Sakura masih pedulinya padanya, iya'kan?

**TBC**

_**Special Thanks, to : Cherysakusasu, hanazono yuri, SugarlessGum99, shintaiffah, dee-chaan, sasusaku kira, me, mako-chan, Karin-Choshi, , Rise Star, Karin Shawol, TFF UchiHaruno, , anzu qyuji, nana, Me, Guest, kachan, localychrysant, Nyimi-chan, , GuestTiffanyYuki, namiiko-chan, SasuSakuSasoGaa, pikwang, Deauliaas, Koibito cherry, Aizuka Nami, nadialovely, Guest, Canthy, Shin41, kyuhyun cho, .77, aguma.**_

**.**

**Maafkan Hana, minna-**_**san**_** ._. Hana me-**_**re-publish**_** chapter 6 karena yang sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, dan kurang panjang ._.  
Jadi, buat chapter 6 yang ini, sudah baguskah? Mudah-mudahan sudah ya^^**

_**Arigatou**_** buat para **_**readers**_** dan juga **_**reviewers**_**, doakan semoga kedepannya Hana semakin cepat meng-**_**update**_** fict ini ya #siapalo**

_**Arigatou**_** juga buat **_**supports**_** dari minna-**_**san**_** sekalian #sujud**

**Oiya, Hana mengucapkan **_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, SAKURA HARUNO**_**! #benergaksih? #plak**

**Yang sebenernya sudah sangat terlambat. **_**Gomen ne**_**, Sakura-**_**chan**_** ._.V**

**Akhir kata Hana ucapkan, **_**see you next chapter**_**!**

**Sign,**

**Hana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela dan ventilasi yang berada di kamar tempat Sasuke menginap, menandakan bahwa pagi telah datang. Sasuke mendesah pelan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bangkit, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan kanannya meraba dahinya yang tertutup perban, ia sedikit merasakan pusing. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sasuke bangkit lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di dalam kamar tersebut.

10 menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan balutan handuk putih di pinggangnya, ia berjalan menuju kopernya berada, ia kemudian memilih baju yang akan dipakainya. Sasuke mengambil _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam polos dan juga celana _jeans_ biru panjang, kemudian memakainya.

**TOK…TOK…TOK**

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu kamar ini, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu bewarna coklat tua tersebut. Ia membukanya perlahan.

"Sarapan sudah siap," ucap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar tadi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura_-yang mengetuk pintu._

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di ruang makan bersama ibu Sakura, dikarenakan ayah Sakura yang masih berada di luar kota, maka beliau tidak berada disini. Keadaan selama proses sarapan ini sudah pasti hening, karena peraturan di rumah Sakura memang seperti itu-_tidak boleh berbicara saat makan_-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Sakura dan Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, hanya sekedar untuk menonton televisi. Keadaan hening, hanya ada suara televisi dan suara _snack_ yang Sakura kunyah. Sasuke hanya dapat melirik-lirik kearah Sakura, bukan karena ia ingin _snack_ juga, tapi karena ia memang senang melihat Sakura. Biasalah, terkena _virus_ cinta.

"Saku-_chan_, ajaklah Sasuke-_kun_ berjalan-jalan di taman," ucap ibu Sakura yang masih memakai celemek berwarna biru tua. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah ibunya, kemudian menghela napas, "baiklah," kemudian Sakura bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sungguh bukan seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan pelan di sekitar taman. Keadaan yang hening membuat keduanya merasa saling tidak nyaman. Jika Sakura yang memulai, maka sama saja Sakura mempermalukan dirinya, Sakura'kan masih marah pada Sasuke. Dan jika Sasuke yang memulai, maka Sasuke tidak akan bisa, karena ia tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Beginilah, keadaan hening.

Sudah selama 5 menit mereka berjalan-jalan, namun keadaan masih hening. Dan juga selama itu, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk memulai percakapan. Sasuke menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Sa-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Gaara-_kun_!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara, kemudian berlari kecil kesana. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah, kemudian mengikuti Sakura menuju Gaara dengan langkah gontai.

Gaara tersenyum kearah Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Sasuke kini tengah berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir keluar dari batasnya. Melihat kedekatan Gaara dan Sakura, bisa-bisa membuat Sasuke terkena _hipertensi_ mendadak.

"Kau bersama siapa?" tanya Gaara kepada Sakura dengan datar.

"Dengan Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke, kemudian kembali menatap Gaara.

"Hn? Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara tetap datar.

"Tunangan Sakura," sahut Sasuke yang tak kalah datar, dan dapat mengundang _deathglare_ dari Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Oh." Ucap Gaara sambil memandang Sasuke tajam, dan dibalas tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menatap mereka yang masih _tatap-menatap_.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah berjalan di taman. Sakura asyik bercengkrama dengan Gaara, Sasuke hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Saat melihat Sakura tertawa riang bersama Gaara, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah karena menahan emosi. Sasuke menghela napas guna menghilangkan sedikit rasa emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan." Ucap Gaara, seketika Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai senang.

'_Akhirnya hilang juga setan merah ini.'_ Batin Sasuke bersorak senang.

"Hati-hati, Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dan Gaara sudah menghilang menuju kediamannya.

Sakura kembali berjalan diikuti Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam begitupula Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura ketus, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke kini tengah bersyukur dalam hatinya karena Sakura tidak mencuekinya.

"_Gomen_," ucap Sasuke pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura. Seketika Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Sasuke. Ia memandang Sakura bingung.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Cih," Sakura mendecih sebal mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dapat mendengarnya, kemudian Sasuke tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" Sakura dan Sasuke melepaskan alas kaki mereka, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Terlihat ibu Sakura yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kaa-_san_?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri ibunya, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengambil beberapa koper di sampingnya.

"Kaa-_san_ akan pergi ke tempat tou-sanmu, jadi kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ hanya berdua disini," ucap ibu Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya _stay cool_.

"Tapi ak-"

"Tenang saja Saku-chan, lagipula ada Sasuke-kun disini." Ucap ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, kaa-_san_ pergi dulu." Ibu Sakura melenggang pergi membawa koper-kopernya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Karena tidak ada acara yang bagus, Sakura hanya membiarkan televisinya hidup tanpa menontonnya. Kemudian Sasuke datang dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura lembut.

"Kau tidak buta'kan?" ucap Sakura ketus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, keadaan hening. Sakura yang asyik menonton televisi sedangkan Sasuke yang berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura mengacuhkannya, ia tetap menonton televisi dengan serius atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura serius. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, kemudian mengcengkeram bahu Sakura lembut dan membuat tubuh Sakura dan juga wajah Sakura berhadapannya dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura bergeming.

"Aku tau, kau membenciku. Aku tau, aku salah dan juga telah menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku mohon, aku ingin kau memaafkanku," ucap Sasuke cukup panjang. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tidak menangis akan perkataan Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

**CUP**

Bibir Sasuke kini sudah mendarat di bibir Sakura, mata Sakura membulat. Sakura berusaha melepaskan bibirnya, namun sia-sia. Kemudian, Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat dan berhasil! Bibir Sasuke terlepas dari bibir Sakura.

**PLAK**

Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke meringis pelan kemudian memegang pipinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura, dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang menangis sesunggukan.

Sakura berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung menyesali perbuatannya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia menggeram tertahan. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat menyesal telah melakukannya.

**Zrasshh…Zrassshhhh….**

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara hujan. Dengan segera ia mengambil jaketnya dan juga payung. Ia berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Sakura. selama perjalanan Sasuke terus-menerus meneriaki nama Sakura. Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang di bawah pohon, sedang berteduh. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari mendekatinya.

"Sakura, ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. namun Sakura segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan memberikan payungnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang bergeming atas tingkah laku Sasuke. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya setelah meletakkan payungnya di tempatnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menaiki tangga rumahnya dan menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura terus menerus mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun tak ada jawaban, tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera membuka pintu kamar tesebut. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah, dengan cepat ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke. Sakura merasakan panas yang menjalar ke tangannya membuatnya terkejut, dengan cepat ia bangkit untuk mengambil baskom dan sapu tangan untuk meringankan demam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan baskom dan sapu tangan tersebut di meja dekat ranjang tersebut. Sakura bangkit, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Sasuke pelan, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, belum sempat Sakura mencegahnya, Sasuke sudah berbaring di paha Sakura dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

**BLUSH**

Pipi Sakura memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya, rasa nyaman kini tengah mengelilingi Sasuke dan berhasil mengalahkan pusing di kepala Sasuke.

_Dan sepertinya malam ini merupakan malam yang indah bagi keduanya.._

TBC

_**Gomen**_**, **_**minna-san**_** :( fict ini semakin gaje ke depannya T^T**

**Hana mengetik fict ini setelah selesai ulangan matematika, yang kebetulan atau malah memang SUSAH sekali soal-soalnya #curhat dikit gak apa kali ya? #plak**

**Oiya, Hana juga ingin menginformasikan bahwa Sasuke sudah membela Konoha lagi, dan sekarang segera menuju **_**battlefield**_**, semoga disana ada SasuSaku's moment ya :D (Naruto chapters 627)**

**Beribu-ribu terima kasih Hana ucapkan untuk para readers dan juga reviewers **

**Kalau boleh, minta review-nya lagi ya? :)**

_**See you next chapter!**_

**Sign,**

**Hana.**

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Special Thanks, to : Cherysakusasu, hanazono yuri, SugarlessGum99, shintaiffah, dee-chaan, sasusaku kira, me, mako-chan, Karin-Choshi, , Rise Star, Karin Shawol, TFF UchiHaruno, , anzu qyuji, nana, Me, Guest, kachan, localychrysant, Nyimi-chan, , GuestTiffanyYuki, namiiko-chan, SasuSakuSasoGaa, pikwang, Deauliaas, Koibito cherry, Aizuka Nami, nadialovely, Guest, Canthy, Shin41, kyuhyun cho, .77, aguma, ocha chan, Rinsakurauchi, PL Therito, Lekimi, Shin 41, SaSakuToCherry, aiai, nelshafeena, white moon uchiha, Nurul ImMa.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke mengerang pelan, ia meraih dahinya kemudian memijitnya pelan untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, matanya _onyx_-nya menjelajahi setiap isi di ruangan ini. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun pusing di kepalanya melawan keinginannya. Ia kembali mengambil posisi duduk, kepalanya tidak dapat diajak kompromi saat ini. Matanya kembali menjelajahi ruangan ini, namun kali ini matanya berhenti di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Sepiring nasi goreng dan juga jus tomat telah siap di sana beserta sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. _Onyx_-nya kini focus membaca kata demi kata yang tertera.

_**Ini sarapan untuk Sasuke.**_

_**-Sakura-**_

Memang singkat, namun berarti untuk Sasuke. Ia tampaknya tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura masih peduli padanya. Namun Sasuke belum dapat memastikan apakah gadis itu masih marah padanya atau tidak. Entahlah, yang penting sekarang, Sakura masih peduli padanya. Ia tinggal memikirkan bagaimana cara membujuk Sakura agar gadis itu tidak marah lagi padanya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sarapan yang telah disediakan Sakura, dengan lahap ia memakannya hingga habis dan tidak lupa meminum jus tomat kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Kelas telah usai sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Murid-murid telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, namun ada beberapa murid dari masing-masing kelas yang tetap tinggal di kelas untuk menyelesaikan tugas piketnya. Termasuk Sakura. Ia bersama beberapa temannya telah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya di kelas XII-1 IPA, yaitu kelasnya sendiri. Teman-temannya satu per satu mulai berpamitan padanya, Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman ataupun anggukan kepala. Saat semua teman-temannya yang bertugas piket sudah pulang, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada. Kepalanya ia biarkan menempel dengan meja tersebut. Ia enggan pulang, terlalu malu jika bertatap wajah dengan Sasuke. Mengingat kebaikan Sasuke kemarin, yang membiarkannya menggunakan payung yang Sasuke bawa, sedangkan Sasuke malah pulang dengan hujan-hujanan karena Sakura yang tidak mau pulang bersama Sasuke. Sakura membenturkan kepalanya di meja akibat mengingat kejadian itu. Wajahnya tampak merona saat kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin, ketika Sasuke menciumnya dan ketika Sasuke tidur di atas pahanya. Oh, dunia sudah gila. Begitulah pikiran Sakura. Ia mengacak rambutnya geram. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika seseorang telah bersandar di dekat pintu sembari menatapnya datar. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut _pink_ Sakura. Sakura merona akibatnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Gaara tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kembali, Gaara tersenyum. Gaara menyentuh dagu Sakura, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. _Emerald_ dan _Jade_ bertemu. Sakura dapat melihat suatu perasaan yang dalam dari mata _Jade_ Gaara. Membuat dirinya seakan terhipnotis karenanya. Wajah Gaara mendekat tanpa Sakura sadari. Bibir mereka menyatu, dan Sakura masih belum menyadarinya. Ketika Gaara mulai melumat lembut bibir Sakura dan ketika itu juga Sakura mulai menyadarinya. Ia berusaha melepas ciuman hangat Gaara, namun Gaara tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, ia masih terus melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura meronta lebih kuat agar Gaara mau melepaskannya, namun tetap tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, Gaara melepaskannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku," ucap Gaara mantap, Sakura membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. Semudah itukah Gaara mengatakannya? Padahal Gaara tau bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan, bahkan mereka pernah bertemu.

Sakura bergeming. Pikirannya melayang pada Sasuke. Pria yang telah menjadi tunangannya dan berhasil merebut hatinya. Sakura menggeleng, ia menatap Gaara dalam. Hatinya telah mantap untuk memilih antara Gaara ataupun Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura tanpa mengucapkan salam, mengingat ia masih menginap di rumah Sakura dan ibu juga ayah Sakura yang pergi keluar kota. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati sofa, kemudian duduk dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya kacau. Ia mengacak rambut _raven_nya kesal. Barusan ia melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Sakura berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah bata di dalam kelasnya. Padahal tadi Sasuke berniat menjemput Sakura, karena Sakura tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Sasuke kembali mengacak rambutnya. Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia lebih kejam daripada apa yang Sakura lakukan. Ia pernah hampir bencinta dengan wanita akibat nafsunya yang ganas dan kepergok oleh Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa saat itu Sakura pasti sakit hati dan kini Sasuke merasakan sakit hati yang bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan Sakura.

"_Tadaima_," ucap seseorang lesu, terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat kearah ruang tamu dimana itu tempat Sasuke berdiam sekarang. Sasuke tahu siapa yang datang, maka dari itu ia tidak menjawab salamnya.

Seseorang itu Sakura, ia menoleh kearah ruang tamu dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Sakura segera berbaring di ranjangnya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang belum mengganti bajunya. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Sakura tertidur. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih merenung di ruang tamu kembali mengacak rambutnya. Sasuke kemudian lebih memilih bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan menguap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia membukakan pintunya yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

Seketika kantuk Sakura menghilang ketika menatap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tadi, "_Kaa-san_?"

"Astaga Saku-_chan_, cepatlah, Sasuke-_kun_ akan pulang ke rumahnya," ucap ibu Sakura sambil menatap anaknya yang belum mengganti baju sekolahnya tersebut. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Apa katanya? Sasuke akan pulang? Mengapa? Bahkan Sasuke belum dapat maaf darinya. Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

_**Tap..Tap..Tap**_

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke, sontak itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Sakura sedikit mendekat kearah Sasuke yang kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper yang dibawanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pelan. Posisi Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Sakura.

"Aku hanya kembali ke rumahku saja," jawab Sasuke ringan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sasuke bergeming, masih bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura,"kurasa, aku menyerah mendapatkanmu,"

Sakura membiarkan air matanya jatuh, dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan seketika jatuh di ranjang. Sakura menindih Sasuke sembari memeluknya erat.

"Hiks..Hiks..Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyayangiku? Mengapa dengan mudahnya Sasuke-_kun_ menyerah?..Hiks.." Sakura berbicara lirih sambil menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang menampakkan dengan jelas kekagetannya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya merona. Membuat Sakura menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Tapi, ketika aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Gaara tadi siang, sontak saja membuatku kehilangan semangat, padahal tadi aku ingin menjemputmu," itulah kira-kira kalimat panjang yang baru pertama kalinya Sasuke ucapkan dengan wajah merona. Sakura kembali menangis, ia menangkup wajah Sasuke agar menatapnya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Bibirnya kini mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke berkali-kali. Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang dihujamkan oleh Sakura. Kali ini Sakura menghentikan ciumannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Gaara-_kun_ memang sempat menciumku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Karena aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dikecupnya kening Sakura lembut.

"Lalu, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak jadi pulang'kan?"

"Hn? Aku tetap pulang,"

"Eh? Kenapa? Sasuke-_kun_ jahat,"

"Hn?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Tidak mau,"

"Sasuke-_kun_~~~"

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk tidak pulang ke rumahnya, kini Sakura berada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan diri alias mandi. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri telah selesaai mandi. Sakura yang bosan terus mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian matanya berhenti di tempat _Handphone _Sasuke tergeletak. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian mengecek isi _contacts_ dari _Handphone_ Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum manis ketika melihat nama _contacts_-nya. '_My Lovely_, Sakura 3' begitulah namanya. Kemudian Sakura kembali melihat-lihat nama _contacts_ yang ada, tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika menemukan nama _contacts_ dengan nama Uzumaki Karin, dan dibelakangnya diikuti tanda _love_. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mungkin ia salah lihat. Namun, semuanya tetap sama. Nama _contacts_ itu tidak berubah. Sakura meletakkan _handphone_ Sasuke, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya untuk mencari _handphone_-nya.

'_Barangkali, aku bisa bertanya pada Naruto-san,'_

Ketika telah sampai di kamarnya, Sakura dengan cepat mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengetik _SMS_ menuju Naruto, sahabat dekat Sasuke.

_**From : You  
To : Naruto-san  
Sub : -  
Naruto-san, selamat malam :D**_

Sakura berharap agar Naruto cepat membalas, dan 1 menit kemudian, _Handphone_ Sakura berbunyi.

_**From : Naruto-san**_

_**To : You**_

_**Sub : -**_

_**Selamat malam, Sakura-chan. Ada apa? Tumben sekali. Hehe :D**_

_**-END-**_

_._

_**From : You**_

_**To : Naruto-san**_

_**Sub : -**_

_**Maaf mengganggu, Naruto-san. Apakah Naruto-san kenal dengan Uzumaki Karin?**_

_._

_**From : Naruto-san**_

_**To : You**_

_**Sub : -**_

_**Ah, dia mantannya Teme. Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan? :D**_

_**-END-**_

'_Mantan?' _batin Sakura mulai gelisah membaca balasan dari Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membanting handphone-nya.

_._

_**From : You **_

_**To : Naruto-san**_

_**Sub : -**_

_**Tidak apa kok, Naruto-san. Arigatou :)**_

Sakura meletakkan _handphone_ di ranjang, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia tahu, pria setampan Sasuke pasti memiliki banyak kekasih dulu. Dan ia merupakan salah satu orang yang beruntung karena Sasuke bisa menjadi tunangannya karena perjodohan ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengelus kepalanya lembut, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung akan sikap gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kursi taman favorit mereka. Sakura sedari tadi terdiam, sedangkan Sasuke malah asyik bercerita. Sakura hanya melamun. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke memeluknya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke maupun pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lembut, ia mendekati wajah Sakura dan hendak menciumnya. Namun Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Sontak itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Sasuke menghela napas sedih.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Sasuke membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Sakura memandangnya bingung.

"Karin?"

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

Sakura memperhatikan kedua orang berbeda _gender_ tersebut yang asyik bercengkrama, seolah dirinya tak dianggap. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin ia temui, yaitu mantan kekasih tunangannya, Karin.

'_Pantas saja Sasuke-kun masih menyimpan nomernya, ternyata Karin sangat cantik,' _

Pikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. Apakah Sasuke akan meningalkannya setelah ini? Atau mungkin Sasuke akan selingkuh? Sakura menggeleng kuat. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Sakura.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke tersenyum, sedangkan Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Karin-_san_ kemana?"

"Hn? Dia sudah pulang,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya, berusaha mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas, ia takut kehilangan Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke menyakitinya lagi. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura pelan. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke berada di kamar Sakura. Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku, menyahut tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ menyukai Karin-_san_?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Ia menutup bukunya dan menoleh kearah Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura, kemudian menyentil dahi-nya pelan.

"Aww," Sakura mengelus dahinya kemudian menatap Sasuke kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis manis tersebut.

"Tapi, dia'kan mantan Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke kaget dan menatap Sakura. Darimana gadis ini tahu? Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa putus dengan Karin-_san_? Ceritakan~"

"Hn? Tidak mau,"

"Ayolah~~~~"

"Ck. Yang jelas, ia yang memutuskanku,"

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ janji tidak akan menyelingkuhiku'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Saku-_chan_."

Dan Sakura berakhir di pelukan Sasuke yang hangat, tidak lupa dengan ciuman lembut yang Sasuke hadiahkan pada Sakura sebelum tidur.

**-TBC-**

_**Hoho, maaf minna-san, saya lama update dan saya membuat Sasuke sangat OOC di sini /bow/**_

_**Maaf juga atas cerita yang kurang seru dan konflik yang tidak menonjol ^o^**_

_**Mind to review, please? :D**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Hana.**_

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Special Thanks, to : Cherysakusasu, hanazono yuri, SugarlessGum99, shintaiffah, dee-chaan, sasusaku kira, me, mako-chan, Karin-Choshi, , Rise Star, Karin Shawol, TFF UchiHaruno, , anzu qyuji, nana, Me, Guest, kachan, localychrysant, Nyimi-chan, , GuestTiffanyYuki, namiiko-chan, SasuSakuSasoGaa, pikwang, Deauliaas, Koibito cherry, Aizuka Nami, nadialovely, Guest, Canthy, Shin41, kyuhyun cho, .77, aguma, ocha chan, Rinsakurauchi, PL Therito, Lekimi, Shin 41, SaSakuToCherry, aiai, nelshafeena, white moon uchiha, Nurul ImMa, sasusaku uciha, jideragon21, MerisChintya97.**_


End file.
